Power Within
by alliejturtle
Summary: What would happen if Kagome was dying and wouldn't go to Inuyasha for help? What If Inuyasha found out? Would he be willing to do what is needed to save her? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Let me just say that I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I would be telling everyone about it and most likely making millions off of it.

Chapter one 

500 hundred years in the past. The Inuyasha group was in the middle of a fight with a large bear demon. The fight had already lasted several hours because the bear had four jewel shards on its head.

"Kagome shoot an arrow at the same time as Inuyasha's wind scar," Sango said as she flew in the air on Kirara.

"Right!" Kagome said as she took aim. _I better make this count I already feel so tired _She shot her arrow and Inuyasha did his thing.

"WINDSCAR!" He yelled turning the bear into a pile of dust. Kagome fell to the ground with a sigh. Inuyasha walked over and picked up the jewel shards.

"I wonder how a bear demon got four shards?" Sango wondered, "I can understand one or two but four seems like a lot."

Inuyasha turned back around and saw Kagome on the ground. His first thought was that she was hurt. _I don't smell blood._

"Hey what wrong with you?" He started walking over to her.

"Nothing Inuyasha. Why do you care?"

"I…ah don't you're the one sitting down on the ground" Inuyasha spat back.

"Inuyasha it was a long fight. I shot a lot of arrows. I am just tired from all the energy I used."

"Feh, whatever" Inuyasha started walking away.

"Sango you mind if I rested on Kirara while we head back to Kaede's." Kagome asked.

"Sure thing," Sango pulled Kagome up on to Kirara with her. "Hold on" Kagome leaned her head on Sango's shoulder and fell asleep as the two took off. It only took after a few hours of flying for them to finally reached Kaede's village.

"Hey Kagome we are here. You might want to wake up," Sango said. Kagome slowly woke up.

"Thanks," Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome, I was wondering are you doing ok?"

"What do you mean Sango?"

"Well, I'm not saying you are weak or anything. We have had a lot of battles," Sango said as Kirara touched down.

"Yeah so?" Kagome slid off the demon.

"It might just be me but it seem like most recently you have been using less arrows in battle" Sango climbed off of Kirara and looked at Kagome.

"You seem to be getting more and more tired. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me" Kagome said.

"Are you sure because with what Inuyasha said to you, you didn't even sit him," Sango said.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha walking up.

"Let's talk more later when we are alone," she started walking towards Kaede's hut.

**In Kaede's hut**

"Hello Kaede," Kagome said as she walked in. Kaede was mixing herbs to put on Miroku. He had been hurt badly in a battle with a demon.

"Hello child, how be ye be?"

"I'm fine we found the demon. As it turned out it was just one bear with four jewel shards and not four demons with only one shard each," Kagome said as she sat down by the fire.

"How many arrows did you use?" Kaede asked.

"I used 8 this time," Kagome not looking at Kaede.

"And after?" she said wanting more information.

"And what?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I saw you come in don't make me have to ask" Kaede said finishing up with Miroku who was still sleeping.

"It used a lot of my energy. I fell asleep on the ride back" Kagome said looking up at the old woman.

"That is half as much as last time. You are going to have to tell Inuyasha soon"

"No I won't. I not going to make him change what he wants"

"You think Inuyasha wants you to die?"

"No, I not going to be the reason he can no longer see Kikyou. Kikyou makes him happy. He loves her. I am not getting in the way of that," Kagome felt like she was going to start crying.

"You can be as stubborn as him sometimes" Kaede said getting up and walking to the fire.

"I know," Kagome smiled.

"You want to go to your time for a while?"

"Yeah"

"Ok well go to the lake and get what energy you can" Kaede said. Kagome got up from where she had been sitting. She grabbed her supplies and some of Kaede's herbs. She then walked out the door. After she had headed out the door she heard someone called to her. It was Sango.

"Kagome, you want to go to the hot springs with me?" She asked.

"Not right now. I'm going to the lake. Kaede wants me to do this miko thing"

"Oh ok, maybe later" Kagome started to walk off again.

**Inside the hut**

"Kaede," Miroku said weakly.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine; the herbs you have given me are working fine,"

"That's good. I will get Sango. She has been worried about you"

"In time Lady Kaede, I have a few questions for you."

"What do ye want?"

"Well, after the whole Kagome have her soul taken from her and not getting fully back I have been wondering about her health. After hearing you and Kagome talk just now it has confirmed my fears," Miroku said slowly sitting up.

"What do you mean?" Kaede said.

"Well I had heard things about mikos and soul disconnection," Miroku said.

"Really, what do you know because I haven't heard much? I am mostly going by ear with Kagome," Kaede sat down next to him.

"Well, from what I have heard that as long as the soul in returned fully they will be ok. The longer the full soul is away from the body the weaker the person becomes till they lose all their powers"

"That is all I have really heard about it. Kagome will no longer be a miko just a normal person," Kaede said with some hope.

"I wish it was that easy, because a miko's body is so used to having the protection that their health starts to be affected. Most of the time they die of sickness before what would kill them happens. Which what I think will end Lady Kagome's life," Miroku looked down at his hand.

"Why do you think her death will be different?" Kaede asked.

"Well, Lady Kagome is from the future. Unlike other miko from our time she has more cures and remedies that can help her defend her boy from sickness"

"That's true, what will kill her?" Kaede slowly asked.

"Well, after a while Kagome body will try to get the miko power back. It will most likely use her life power to get it back but because there will be no miko left in her she will mostly just drain way. He life power will be used in different ways though out her body to try to get the miko part back. Her body will be so confused at why her miko power is gone that it won't realized how it draining to much of her life power until it is to late,"

"That is awful. You already know what I told Kagome. I just wish she would tell Inuyasha. I believe that he is the one that should pit my sister to peace," Kaede said.

"This is hard enough for Lady Kagome to realize that she is going to be dying at such a young age. She mostly doesn't want things to get more difficult for Inuyasha,"

"I know I just wish there was another way. I feel like we are just sitting here doing nothing," Kaede said getting up a started walking out the door.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha walked up to Kaede's house and saw Sango sitting on the front porch.

"What are you doing? Why are you outside? Aren't you suppose to be inside with Miroku and Kagome?"

"Well, I am waiting for Kagome to come back so we can go to the hot spring"

"Kagome's not here. Where is she?"

"She went to the lake. She had a miko thing to do"

Just then Kaede came out of the hut.

"Sango, Miroku is waking up if you wanted to see him" She sat down on the porch. Sango got up and went on in.

"Hey old hag, what is Kagome doing at the lake?"

"Gathering energy"

"Why is she doing that? She slept the whole way back from our battle"

"I can not say. She trusts me not to tell. You need to ask her yourself"

Inuyasha just looked at her than left. _I hate it when she doesn't just tell me. Why would Kagome not tell me something like where she is going? She could get attacked and I wouldn't be there to save her._ Inuyasha thought as he walked to the lake.

**With Kagome**

Kagome got to the lake and changed into her black two piece bikini. She the put her stuff in a nice little pile. She took the herbs she had taken from Kaede's. She started to whisper a chant and the herb started to glow. After she was done chanting the herbs stopped glowing. Kagome then ate all the herbs. She started walking into the lake. When she was almost to her chest she started to swim out. Once she was far enough out she took a deep breath and dove into the water.

**With Inuyasha **

Inuyasha got to the lake to see Kagome making the herb glow. He didn't want to bother here but at the same time he wanted to know what was going on. Inuyasha walked over to the shore and sat down as Kagome walked into the water. He watched her dive in. _I am going to have to ask her about this. I've never seen anything like this before. Not even Kikyou did this._ He thought. After a while he realized that Kagome hadn't come up for air. He started to panic and stood up.

Just then a burst of blue light came up from the lake. In the middle of the light Kagome raised up from under the water and floated up into the air. Kagome made a large gasp when she did all the light that had been around her sucked into her body. Kagome fell back down into the water when her head popped up she started swimming back to shore.

"Hey bitch what was that all about?" Inuyasha said. He had sounded a little ruder than he had meant to sound.

"Oh hi Inuyasha, When did you get here?" Kagome said going over to her stuff and grabbing a towel.

"Don't try to change the subject. What the hell was all that light stuff?" Inuyasha said.

"I wasn't trying to change the subject. I just wanted to know when you got here," Kagome pull the towel around her so she could change without telling Inuyasha to turn around.

"You were trying too trying. I know you better than anyone. When you don't want to talk about something you change the subject," Inuyasha said.

"I do not," Kagome said.

"You do to. I know you"

"I guess you right than," Kagome said finishing up getting dressed.

"Say it"

"Say what, Inuyasha?" Kagome said grabbing her stuff.

"Say that you were trying to change the subject" Inuyasha said.

"Fine, you were right. I was trying to change the subject. As a reward I will go to mine time and get some ramen for you since I know we are out. I'll be back in a couple of hours," Kagome snickered and headed for the well.

"Damn right!" Inuyasha said. He looked around and realized he had been tricked. "Damn!"

Ok that is all for now people please review it and tell me what you think.


	2. More Questions

Chapter 2

Kagome hopped out of the well and headed to her house. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mom taking cookies out of the oven.

"Hey mom," Kagome said as she walked in.

"Kagome, your home," Her mom said with a smile.

"Of course I couldn't stay away for to long," Kagome said as she walked over to a stool and sat down.

"Kagome, I was hoping that me and you could have a little talk. Is that ok with you?" She asked.

"Yeah sure what do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you go to you room I'll be there in just a minute," Kagome's mom smiled at her.

"Ok," Kagome walked up to her room. _I wonder what is going on? Mom only talks to me in my room when it is something that she doesn't want Souta or Grandpa to hear. _Kagome though to herself.

**With Inuyasha**

"Stupid wench" Inuyasha headed to the well. "Who dose she think she is avoiding the question like that" Inuyasha jumped into the well. The blue light engolfed him as he headed to the future. When he got there he jumped up to Kagome's bedroom window. He saw Kagome sitting on her bed waiting. _What is she doing?_ Just then Kagome's mom came into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Kagome I know you probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you in your room" She walked over to Kagome's desk and sat down in the chair.

"Just a little" Kagome said.

"Well, I have been thinking about you, your life here, your life there, and the responabiltes you have in both"

"Mom, you can't stop me from going there"

"Honey, you have the wrong idea,"

"What?" Kagome looked a little shocked.

"Well, after the last time you came here and told me about what Kaede has said to you I have been thinking"

"….about what?"

"Well, you have missed a lot of school because of your "health" so a week ago. I pulled you out"

"What? Mom how could you do that! What about my future!"

"Kagome what you should be worried about right now is your past. If you don't destroy Naraku and get all the shards it could destroy our future."

"I have been doing both fine why would you pull me out now. We have half the jewel. It is all a matter of time before ..."

"Kagome you can't be wasting your energy going though the well. When the jewel is complete and Naraku is defeated then you can come back and earn a GED. I have thought about this a lot. I think it is what is best. Your energy has to go towards what matter," Kagome's mother stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you sure about this mom?" Kagome looked at her.

"Just come back to me live and safe" she leaned down and kissed her daughter on her head. "Dinner will be done in 30 minutes."

Inuyasha jumped away from Kagome's window and went back to the past. He jumped up to his favorite tree to think.

Only after a few minutes Inuyasha had been in his tree a familler scent came to his nose.

"Not right now I'm thinking," Inuyasha said turning away from the person.

"Why, Inuyasha? You have never turned away before"

"I said not right now Kikyou"

"Since when do you not what to talk to me" Kikyou looked up at the tree.

"I have things I need to think about. Can't you just leave me alone this one time," Inuyasha said turned to her.

"Ah just a guess this 'thinking' has to do with my reincarnation," Kikyou saw Inuyasha's ears perk up. "Oh well go ahead. She will be mine all in good time," Kikyou turned around and started to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha jumped down and walk to her.

"What was that?" Kikyou pretended not to have heard him. She turned to Inuyasha and looked at him.

"What did you mean by that?" He said again.

"Well, soon my soul will be fully returned to me. I must say I was a little worried there for a while when most of my soul was returning to me because I wasn't coming back. I guess that was just because her miko powers hadn't fully developed."

"You are getting your soul back?" Inuyasha said somewhat surprised.

"Yes, it won't be long before I have it back completely. Then I will be alive again and we can start our life together all over again," Kikyou started to walk away again.

"But what will happen to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Will I would think that she would die. You can't just walk around with no soul in you," Kikyou smiled at Inuyasha then disappeared.

**With Kagome**

After having dinner with her family Kagome packed up her things.

"Well, I guess Inuyasha will be happy that I am coming back early he is not dragging me back," She said. Kagome grabbed her stuff and went downstairs.

"Hey mom," she said as she walked into her living room. "I am going now. I'll come back in a month or so"

"Ok honey, be careful and don't worry about use. We will be fine" Kagome's mom kissed her daughter on the cheek.

Kagome gave her mom a big hug. She then walked out of her house and headed to the well.

With one quick jump she was 500 years in the past.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut and saw her mixing herbs. Miroku was sitting up drinking some water.

"Why Hello Inuyasha, What can I do for you?"

"I have a question"

"Ok"

"I was talking to Kikyou and she said that Kagome's soul is returning to her. Is that why Kagome has been becoming so weak?"

"Her soul is going to Kikyou?" Miroku asked.

"That's what I said, monk"

"This is worse than I thought" Miroku said looking at Kaede.

"What do you mean?" Kaede looked at him.

"I need to talk to Kagome more before I am sure" Miroku said as he laid back down.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Miroku needs to rest. Until he talks to her we are not sure about what is wrong with her"

"Feh" Inuyasha walked out the door and jumped into a tree.

Ok, that is all for now I know it is short. Sorry

Bye!


	3. Truth out in the open

Sorry I have been a while. I can't promise that I will be updating soon after this. I started a new semester at my Art school and at an art school they grade harder.

Chapter 3

Kagome pulled herself over the lid of the well. _I can't believe my mom want me to stay here till I finish the jewel. I guess Inuyasha will be happy with that._ Kagome though to herself as she headed over to Kaede's village.

Kagome was still in deep thought when she arrived. Inuyasha, who had been sitting on the porch, looked to see her arrive.

"Miroku want to talk to you," Inuyasha said shortly.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know I keep asking questions and no matter what they are everyone says they want to talk to you first. Damn it this is really starting to piss me off"

"I'll go see what they want then I'll tell you. I am sure nothing is wrong," Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile. Then she walked into the hut.

**In the hut**

Kagome walked into see Miroku and Lady Kaede talking.

"Hi you guys what's up" she looked at the two.

"Lady Kaede if you don't mind I would like to talk to Kagome alone for a few minutes," Miroku said.

"Ok, if ye need anything I will be right outside," Kagome was wondering what was going on.

"Miroku, what is going on?"

"I want to know a few things and I want you to tell me the truth. If you don't want anybody to know outside this room that is fine, but I think that someone other than you should know what is going on"

"Miroku, I…"

"Kagome, I am a monk. You should know being a priestess that I can sense spiritual power"

"I know that"

"I have noticed for a while a drop in yours. Do you care to explain?"

"I will tell you but you must promise not to let the other's know"

"Ok, but for the record you shouldn't hide this from them Most of all Inuyasha."

"I know"

"Ok, well tell me what is going on"

"Well, a couple of months ago when I went home as soon as I hoped out of the well I collapsed. My mother took me to a doctor when she found me. The doctor found nothing wrong with me. He just said that I was working to hard and needed some sleep. My mother was not happy with that. I didn't think anything of it so I went home and took a nap. I came back to this time and everything was fine."

"You didn't tell us?"

"No, anyways a few weeks later I went back home. My mother found a doctor that knew things about Miko's. I was surprised to say the least. There aren't that many people in my time that know about miko's other than in history book. I guess you could say it is a lost art," Kagome smiled.

"What did the doctor say?"

"She said that part of my soul was gone. She said how I needed to find where the rest of my soul was. The longer the full soul is away from the body the weaker the person becomes till they lose all their powers. This is why after fights I am weaker than previous fights."

"Is that all?"

"I wish it was, because a miko's body is so used to having the protection that their health starts to be affected. Most of the time they die of sickness."

"That what I thought was going on, Miroku said sipping some tea"

"That's not all," Kagome looked at the ground in sadness.

"What do you mean?" Miroku said.

"Well since Kikyou since wants her soul back she has been calling for it. Up until now I have been able to fight it off. I don't think I will be able to fight much longer."

"We need to do something. If we stop Kikyou than you will be better"

"No, if we stop Kikyou we would have to kill her. Inuyasha would hate me if he knew she had to die again."

"I am sorry you fell that way. I guess I have no choice." Miroku said setting down his cup of tea.

**Outside the hut**

Inuyasha, Sango, and Kaede were waiting for Miroku to finish.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT KIKYOU I WON'T LET YOU DIE, KAGOME!" they all heard Miroku yell from inside. Inuyasha was the first one to bolt up. Everyone hurried in. When I they got inside they saw Kagome giving death glares to Miroku.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Kagome is going to die because Kikyou still has part of her soul" Miroku said. Kagome not even looking at Inuyasha or any one of that matter stood up and ran away.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Well Kagome told me that part of her soul was missing. Which we all knew about. She then told me the longer the full soul is away from the body the weaker the person becomes till they lose all their powers. Which Kaede and me already knew about," Miroku said.

"You knew about it and you didn't tell me about it" Inuyasha said getting a little pissed.

"Well I didn't know about the last part" Miroku said.

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked.

"Kagome said that since Kikyou since wants her soul back she has been calling for it and that she didn't think she would be able to fight it much longer. I also don't think she will fight any more. Kagome feels like she is the one in the way. I don't doubt that if Kikyou tries to take back the rest of her soul or kill Kagome she will win."

"Why would she d something stupid likes that?" Inuyasha said.

"She knows you love Kikyou and want you to be happy. If that means giving up her life she will gladly do it," Sango said softly.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha turned to her.

"Lately it is what Kagome has been talking about when we go to the hot springs" Sango said looking kind of sad.

"I'll be back" Inuyasha said and he left the hut.

**With Kagome**

Kagome ran as fast as she could to a near by lake. For a few minutes she started at her reflection.

"I can't believe he did that. That jerk monk. Inuyasha wasn't supposed to know. Now he is going to hate me. Why wouldn't he just leave it alone and let me die so Inuyasha can be happy with Kikyou" Kagome said to herself.

"What makes you think I would be happy with you dead," a voice said from behind Kagome. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing there with sad eyes. She saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I don't want your pity," she turned back around and looked at the lake. She felt arms wrap around her.

"Who said I was giving you pity?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"You weren't supposed to know," Kagome said softly.

"Why!" Inuyasha turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"It was going to be better that you didn't know. That way you could be happy with Kikyou" Kagome stared at his chest.

"So you think I would be happy living with an old love knowing that there was something I could have done to save the one I was in love with?" Inuyasha said still looking at her.

Kagome just stared at his chest. _Old love?_

"Kagome, I don't want you to die" Inuyasha pulled her closer to him.

"Inuyasha, you don't know what you are saying" Kagome said weakly. All of the excitement had taken a lot of energy from her.

Inuyasha just hugged her harder. _Kagome, I love you. What can I do to prove it to you?_ He noticed that Kagome's breathing had changed and looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. She picked her up bridle style and carried her back to the hut.


	4. Kagome vs Kikyou

Once again I don't own Inuyasha. And never will

Chapter 4

Inuyasha brought Kagome back to the hut. When everyone saw him holding her they all grew concerned.

"She just sleeping," Inuyasha said as he set her down on a mat. Everyone continued with their work. Inuyasha just leaned up against the wall and looked at Kagome.

_I need to tell her how I feel. How am I going to make her believe that I feel nothing for Kikyou? Kagome could never even be in the same category then Kikyou. Kagome is so much better. She like me for me. _Inuyasha kept thinking to himself.

**In Kagome's head**

Kagome was in a field that had tall grass all around her.

"So are you ready to give up yet?" a voice said behind her. Kagome turned around to see Kikyou looking at her.

"No, I never will be" Kagome said.

"You can't fight me off much longer. Why delay your death now?" Kikyou said with a cold stare.

"Because Inuyasha knows now and he doesn't want me to die"

"Aren't you the one who said you want Inuyasha to be happy even if it means you die"

"Yeah so?"

"Well don't you think he would be happier with the person he loves than a weak girl who needs protection" Kikyou said.

"…."

"Met me by the well and we will talk more" Kikyou then disappeared. When she did Kagome woke up.

**Outside of Kagome's head**

She looked around to see everyone sleeping. She carefully moves Shippo and laid him on Sango's lap. She then grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out of the tent.

Inuyasha's woke up the second she left the hut. Something was off. He looked around he noticed that not only was Kagome gone but so was her bow and arrows.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha said. Everyone woke up.

"What the heck Inuyasha. Some of us are trying to sleep" Sango said.

"Sorry didn't mean to say it so load. I just saw that Kagome was gone" they all looked at saw that Kagome was gone.

"Where do you think she went?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know but I am going to find out" Inuyasha got up and went to look for Kagome.

"Do you think we should go to?" Shippo asked.

"Why don't you go back to bed? Miroku and I will go after him" Sango said.

"Ok night" Shippo said as he laid down on Kagome's bed.

**With Kagome**

Kagome looked a head of her as she walked to the well. _This has to end tonight. I don't want to kill Kikyou but it is the only way I can live. _ She thought. Kagome breathed a little hard. She was surprised at how weak she was at the moment. She had never been out of breath while walking to the well.

When she got to the well she didn't see anyone so she sat on the lip of the well.

"Well I must say I am a little surprised that you really did show up," Kikyou said from behind her. Kagome started to get up.

"No rest for a moment. I want you to a little rested before I kill you"

"If you wanted me to be well rested then why did you want me to come here in the middle of the night?" Kagome asked as she looked over at Kikyou.

**With Inuyasha and the others**

They had just arrived to the well area. Inuyasha started to step into the open area when he was stopped.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sango asked.

"Kagome is no condition to be out" Inuyasha said.

"Let's just watch and see what happens. If Kagome is in danger we can be there in seconds," Miroku said as he pulled Inuyasha down to the ground where he sat down.

**With Kagome**

"I'm not stupid. If I had called you during the day Inuyasha would have fallowed you. I want to be able to kill you without that half demon getting in my way"

"Inuyasha would know better. He'd know you had killed me"

"Not true after I kill you I am going to get a demon to attack you body. That way when Inuyasha finds you body it will look like you were on one of your stupid walks and got attacked. He will be heart broken just enough to fallow me down to hell"

"Why do you want Inuyasha to go to hell with you so bad? Your soul won't be down there. I has already be reincarnated into me"

"Don't you think I know that! His soul will suffer in ways that I can only dream" Kikyou got an evil smile on her face.

"What did he do to you?" Kagome stood up and walked over to Kikyou.

"He betrayed me"

"No, he didn't. It was Naraku who tricked you"

"I know that."

"Then what are you talking about?" Kagome was confused.

"He fell in love with you. He is only aloud to love me" Kikyou raised her bow and aimed for Kagome.

"You have know right to say who someone can or can not love," Kagome said as she raised her bow to Kikyou. The two stood there waiting for the other one to fire.

"_Kagome do you really think Inuyasha meant what he said to you"_ Kikyou said threw Kagome's mind.

"Yes he did"

"_Stupid girl, he just said that because you were weak. He thought you were going to dye."_

"That's not true"

_Oh yeah then why is he over there behind that bush and no coming out to save you?"_

**With Inuyasha**

He was suddenly confused for a while Kagome and Kikyou were talking. Then Kagome started talking replying only Kikyou wasn't saying anything. Then Kagome looked over at them and made eye contact with Inuyasha.

"She knows we are here we might as well come out" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome looked back at Kikyou.

"_You are just trying to trick me"_ Kagome thought.

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Because he loves me"_

"_He will always love me and I will always be in his heart. You are just around so he can be with someone living" _After Kikyou said that Kagome gasped.

"Kikyou, Kagome, what are you two doing? You are just staring at each other?" Inuyasha said as he walked up.

"_See he said my name first" _Kikyou thought as a smile appeared on her face.

Kagome stood there for a second and thought about it.

It didn't take Inuyasha long to realized that Kagome and Kikyou had been talking though their minds. He had heard that miko could do it he had just never seen it be done before.

"Kagome what ever she said don't listen to her" Inuyasha said as he ran up to her. Kagome just lowered her bow. She looked down at the ground.

"Kagome, listen to me" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome looked up at Kikyou.

"Your right" she looked at Inuyasha then back down at her feet. "How can I win?" she said so softly that Inuyasha almost didn't hear it.

"What do you mean 'how can you win'?" Inuyasha asked. Just then a light passed by him quickly.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha heard Sango yell. He looked at Kagome and saw an arrow pointing out of her chest. Inuyasha's eyes went red and he turned toward Kikyou.

"Miroku, Inuyasha turned into is demon form" Sango said as they ran to Kagome.

Inuyasha looked over at Kikyou, who was still holding her bow up, and growled.

"How dare you hurt my mate" Demon Inuyasha yelled. He ran toward Kikyou.


	5. End of Kikyouand Kagome?

Ok people if you don't start reviewing my story I am going to end it. I like reading them and I do get ideas.

Chapter 5

Demon Inuyasha jumped at Kikyou. Kikyou dodged at the nick of time.

"So your demon side has declared that wench as your mate. We will have to see about that" After saying that she disappeared.

"No you don't Kikyou" Kagome said. She stood up her eyes were glowing pink. Inuyasha turned to see her at the same time changing back into his half demon self.

"You will not get away with this" She stood up. The area where the arrow had shot her started to glow. She walked past Inuyasha to where Kikyou had been.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to her. Kagome just looked around as if searching for something. Kagome looked to her left. Her eyes stopped at a certain spot.

"There you are" she smiled. Her whole body began to glow pink. Her body lifted up into the air and flew to the spot she had been looking at.

Inuyasha and the rest of the group just stood there.

"What the fuck just happened?" Inuyasha said.

"I have no idea what just happened?" Miroku said.

"Where do you think she is going?" Sango asked.

"Well, if I were going to guess I would say she is going after Kikyou" Miroku said.

"What?!" Inuyasha said.

"We have to go after her. I don't think she is in control anymore." Miroku said.

"Why would she not be in control?" Sango.

"Well, she is very weak. Her miko powers must have been really threatened by Kikyou after what happened. Her powers must have decided enough was enough" Miroku said.

"What will happen to her if she finds Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's just find her" Miroku said. They all ran in the direction that Kagome had flown.

The gang ran and fast as they could. As Inuyasha ran he could see Kagome flying in front of him rather far ahead. Then she stopped at a clearing and started firing balls of pink energy at something. Miroku how was just behind Inuyasha saw it to yelled out.

"Inuyasha get to her as fast as you can. She can't use to much more of her energy or she will be dead soon"

When Inuyasha heard that he ran even faster. When he got to the clearing with where Kagome was he say Kikyou on the ground in pain.

"Kagome stop!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why?" Kagome turned to him.

"You can't kill Kikyou"

"Because you love her?" Kagome said sadly.

"Yes that's it" Kikyou said quickly.

"No" Inuyasha barked, "You can't kill her because you will hate yourself for it"

"Do you love her?" Kagome asked.

"Would I do this if I loved her" Inuyasha said. He jumped to Kikyou and sliced her head off. Kikyou turned to dust instantly leaving only a glowing orb. The glowing orb flew over to Kagome and dove into her chest.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Inuyasha…I...I" Kagome started to breathe heavy.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha put his hands on her waist.

"I…l.love…y.you" Kagome said then pasted out.

Ok I know it is short sorry but I have too if I want the next chapter to be the way I want it.


	6. Sleeping

Ok people I was rereading this story and when I got to chapter 5 and I realized that this story wasn't finished. Ummm sorry people if I had know that it wasn't finished I would be working on it.

Chapter 6

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Lady Kaede were outside her hut. It was a nice warm day and they were all enjoying it.

"When is Kagome going to wake up?" Shippo asked as he looked at the hut.

"I don't know. She has been though a lot. She needs time to recover." Lady Kaede said.

"But it's been two weeks" Shippo whined.

"Shippo, I'm sorry but you need to stop it," Sango looked at him, "You know that I am a demon slayer, right?" Shippo nodded.

"Well, to be a demon slayer you need to know a lot about demons. And I know that you are far to old to be whining the way you are. Kagome has been babying you way to long and if you keep this act up. I am going to put my foot down," Sango said with some fire.

"Ok," Shippo said.

Inside the hut

Inuyasha sat next to a sleeping Kagome. He never left her side. Miroku had tried to get him to go outside but failed. Inuyasha didn't want to miss Kagome waking up.

"Kagome, I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to wake up. I need to tell you so much," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. Sadly there was no responds. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips. She didn't respond. 

After a few hours the sun started to set and everyone came into the hut. They ate and then got ready to for bed. Shippo looked over at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. She will wake up soon," He smiled and laid down to sleep. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He looked at Kagome and laid next to here. Before he fell asleep he grabbed Kagome's hand and held it.

Ok, sorry that all for now. I'll write more soon


End file.
